


Wolfstar Chronicles

by just_a_huge_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: /calmly/, Also Orion, Angst, Asdfghjkl, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is too Hetero for my liking, I Don't Even Know, Im not original at all, M/M, Marauders, My First AO3 Post, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, and so am i, but oh well, can I even write smut, i cant write, im socially awkward, its gay, jily, rip my social life, so lets make it more gay, the lack of peeves also sucks, the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, walburga's A+ parenting, we'll see, wolfstar, yall are probably gonna hate this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_huge_nerd/pseuds/just_a_huge_nerd
Summary: Sirius is hiding something that the others can't know about. He can deal with it on his own. Or can he?basically an angsty Maruaders era fic with a lot of flashbacks to previous years and a fair bit of gayness.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Wolfstar Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl  
hi this is my first thing i have written that isnt for school lol. I am totally procrastinating for all of my 6 exams this week by writing. Oh well  
enjoy?  
oh and also im australian so sorry if anything sounds wierd eek

“You look like shit,” said a snarky voice somewhere through the crowd ahead of him. As the hoards of people continued to filter around King's Cross, a smirking James Potter was revealed.  
Wow. What a lovely greeting at 10:30 in the morning. If it was coming from anyone else but James, Sirius usually would have slapped them.  
However rude the comment may be, he was aware that it was probably accurate. If how Sirius felt was any indication of how he looked, 'shitty' was the best outcome he could have hoped for. He was, nevertheless, determined to put up a good front for his mates.  
Looking around, he realised that Peter was at the Station early too, ever-present at James’ side.  
“Could say the same about you, mate. Looks like you put in very little effort into blending in with the muggles.” Sirius was being sarcastic of course. James was wearing the most overly normal outfit Sirius had ever seen. He was sporting a pair of faded denim jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt that he had stolen from Sirius last year.  
Peter, unlike James, hadn’t yet perfected the art of dressing inconspicuously in Muggle London, but had definitely come a long way from back in their first year. This year he wasn’t wearing a cloak thank the Gods, but instead wore dark denim jeans and a red and yellow striped jumper that looked too small for him.  
“Well, we, unlike you, didn’t have parents to piss off with our outfit choices,” Peter teased, gesturing to Sirius’s leather jacket, black jeans and shoulder-length black hair.  
“And it totally worked, thanks for asking. I’ve never seen them more disappointed in me.” Well, that was a huge lie. Sirius had seen his parents disappointed and angry more times then he would care to admit, even to his friends. But he wouldn’t let them know how bad his break had been. It wasn’t worth them worrying.  
“Anyway, I wonder where Moony is?” James’s question pulled Sirius out of his slight trance and back into the crowded train station.  
“Probably already in the prefects' carriage. You know how he hates crowds,” Peter suggested, as the other two boys nodded in agreement.  
“Well, we’ve only got 15 minutes, should we try and get a good compartment?” Sirius inquired, already knowing the answer.  
“Yeah, we should go through the prefects' carriage as well. I’d like to see Remus before we head off,” James said innocently.  
“Yeah suuurrreee, that’s totally why you want to go through the prefects' carriage. It totally has nothing to do with a certain red-head,” Sirius chortled and Peter laughed. It was a widely known fact that James Potter was head over heels for their fellow Gryffindor, Lily Evans, and had constantly asked her out since two weeks into their first year at Hogwarts.  
“Shut up you prats. Let's go and see Rem.”  
So off they pushed their trollies through the hoards of people and onto platform nine and three quarters, where they were met by a scarlet red steam engine. This was a familiar sight for the boys, but after 5 years they still felt giddy every time they laid eyes upon it. They boarded the train quickly and strolled brusquely towards the first carriage. 

=============================================================================================================

Remus was sitting casually in a compartment with Lily, both with their noses buried in books and no obvious desire to hear about each others' holidays. They both knew that they were always the same anyway; Lily at home with her family and her horrible older sister and Moony at home enduring the full moons by himself with no sympathy from his parents. The obvious presence of Remus’s new scar did not need discussion, as it was clear as to what caused it.  
Suddenly, without warning, an excited James ripped open the compartment door. Sirius and Peter followed close behind, their eyes resting on a rather fresh looking scar going from near the outer part of his right eye to his jawline. Remus, as usual, seemed unbothered by it. It wasn’t like he didn’t have loads of scars anyway. Each full moon brought a new reminder of what he was.  
“Well if it isn’t my favourite prefects,” James crooned as he sauntered into the compartment.  
“Well if it isn’t my favourite pain in the ass,” replied Lily, with the same amount of sarcasm and attitude in her tone.  
Remus glanced over the muggle book he was reading and was greeted with the sight of his three best mates, all looking at him with giddy smiles on their faces.  
“Moons! Mate, we missed you! Did you have a good break? I wish you could have come and stayed at my house with Peter and me.” James beamed excitedly, partially forgetting that Lily was even present, apparently.  
“Yeah, my break was alright. Same old same old really,” Remus replied dismissively. ”I missed you, idiots, though” Getting up, he moved over to the boys and gave them each a hug before sitting down again. “As much as we appreciate you guys coming to say hello, you should probably go and get a compartment,” he suggested, speaking up once more. There was a small chorus of groans from James and Peter.  
“He does have a point you know,” Sirius proposed to the two. “I personally do not want a repeat of last year. We are getting our own compartment, right Peter?” He was practically glaring at him at this point. Last years train ride was not pleasant.  
“Yeahhh okay you make a solid point. We’ll be off then. See you later Prefects,” James practically sang as the three left the compartment as quickly as they had come.  
Lily and Remus just shared a disapproving yet fond shake of their heads and returned to their books. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is worth persueing? I’ll write more soon if so :)


End file.
